When Goodies go Bad
Plot Opening scene shows Astro fighting Dr.Frank along with Clover,Sam,Britney and Alex Britney:And please tell me again,who is your friend(Carl)? Sam:Long story!But Carl,in fact...he is our fan. Britney:Awesome! Clover:Ugh!My hair is all...(Astro falls on her)HEY! Astro:Sorry.xD(transforms)Rubixo!Clover? Clover:What now? Rubixo:Can you believe me? Clover:No.Take Britney!(drags Britney on her place) Rubixo:After all,she is the smartest!Do you believe me? Britney:Eh,sure! Rubixo:Okay then.(grows,shapeshifts into armor suit around Britney) Britney:What the? Armor builds to end Britney:Oh,so...(runs to Dr.Frank in the suit)Here,we GO!(punches Dr.Frank in the face but suit's arm brakes) Rubixo:Crap.Still need something good!Okay,you can exit the suit now! Britney:How??I am in a giant suit,on top! Rubixo:Nevermind.(starts breaking in pieces and they fall down) Britney:(while falling to the land)WOOOOAH!!! Rubixo rebuilds into helicopter and saves Britney Rubixo:(lands and breakes in pieces again)Again?(reforms back) Clover and Alex:Aaah!!(laser zaps them) Rubixo:(jaw drop,breaks again)DARNIT!(rebuilds) Clover:Let's get them!(attacks Sam) Sam:Clover,get off me! Rubixo:(jaw drop)Wait,where is Alex?(turns back and realizes that Alex is attacking him)Aaagh! Alex:(holds Rubixo's shoulder)Going somewhere?(punches him in the face) Rubixo:That is it!(Dr.Frank stabs something in his back)Huh?(starts being destroyed)NO!(transforms back and falls on land,half-dead)Ughhh... Sam and Britney:Carl!(they try to run to look at Carl,but Clover and Alex stops them)Crap. Later.... Carl:(waking up from 4-houred coma)Oh,WHAT?Where is everyone?I am in a desert?(transforms)Sanderwrath!(Clover gets up from the sand)CLOVER? Clover:MUAHAHAHAHHA! Sanderwrath:(WTF face)Oh right,they turned evil!(traps Clover in his hand,which turns into a tight basket) Clover:Let me GO! Sanderwrath:NO!TALK!Where are Sam and Britney? Clover:You'll never find out! Sanderwrath:Listen,i am doing this only for your good!NOW TALK! Clover:Nope.I won't talk!(shoots a bit water on his arm)Now what? Sanderwrath:(his right arm turns into mud and falls on floor,but regenerates)Well,there was something i always wanted to do....(smiles,and traps Clover again) Clover:What? Sanderwrath:You'll see...:3(removes Clover's boot and starts tickling her feet)NOW TALK! Clover:(laughs)NEVER!(laughs very loud) Sanderwrath:Yea,this may have no affect on badazzes.(stops tickling Clover and throws her down on floor) Clover:(while stopping laughing)I will never tell you!But i could kick your butt! Sanderwrath:(transforms)AranoHawk?Well,okay!(releases sleeping gas)He can do that?COOL!(releases more of the sleeping gas to Clover)Like it? Clover:Oooh....(passes out) AranoHawk:Now,lemme see.(takes out her compowder)Girly,but whatever.How do they use this thing?(opens compowder)Eh......TOO GIRLISH!(Jerry's hologram shows) Jerry:What's the problem,Carl?May i help you? AranoHawk:Alex and Clover turned evil!I stopped Clover,but i don't know where is Dr.Frank,Alex,Sam or Britney!I just fell in coma! Jerry:Oh my!Wait,from which device are you calling me? AranoHawk:(blushes and sighs)Her compowder.... Jerry:Oh.Try to locate them by using the compowder!(Jerry's hologram dissappears) AranoHawk:Yea,and like you helped me!(trys to locate Sam,Alex and Britney)They are...in NUCLEAR REACTOR??It still exists?Well,whatever.(catches Clover and flys off) Scene of Sam and Britney's problem Sam:(waking up)W-where are we?(looks around and trys to move,but realizes that they are tied up) Britney:(also trys to move)We are...in nuclear reactor? Sam:Clover and Alex.They turned evil.(roof breaks)Huh? AranoHawk shows up Sam:Carl!Wait,what are you doing with Clover? AranoHawk:She attacked me in the desert,so i tryed to find out where are you two.I tryed to tickle her,but it doesn't have affect on badazzes.-,- Britney:Well,duh! Alex,Dr.Frank and his servants knocks the door down AranoHawk:Back off!(releases sleeping gas to them,and they fall asleep)There we go!(unties Britney and Sam) Sam:Oh thank you!(hugs AranoHawk) AranoHawk:(blushes and passes out,but stands up fastly) Sam:? AranoHawk:Time to override this trash!(transforms)Rigging Yawn!(shrinks and falls into the machine,overriding it) Britney:This will take long,right? Rigging Yawn:(from inside)Nope!(machine tears down,he jumps out and reverts back)There! Sam:But what with Frank and Alex? Carl:Okay,again(transforms)AranoHawk!(makes a rope out of his hair gel and ties up Dr.Frank,his gang,Clover and Alex)Now,the WOOHP will take them in jail. Sam:Nice job! Carl:(reverts back)Anyone for pizza? Sam:Sure! Britney:Sure! END Category:Episodes